The present invention relates to carpentry tools and more particularly to a quick disassembly hacksaw.
A prior art hacksaw 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises generally a frame 11, a handle 12 on rear end of the frame 11 and a saw blade 13 which has a pair of thru holes 131 and 132 respectively formed adjacent two ends thereof. The thru hole 131 engages on a lateral pin 141 of a threaded shank 14 in a graduated tube 17 under the front end of the frame 11 and is fastened with a wing nut 15. The thru hole 132 engages on a lateral pin 161 of a projection 16 on the bottom of the handle 12. The blade 13 is being tensed and/or loosened up by rotation of the wing nut 15. The graduated tube 17 facilitates the blade 13 to turn a certain angle relative to the frame 11. However, it has the disadvantages that the wing nut 15 may be loosened up under the shake of operation and the frame is of solid structure and not flexible, so that this type of hacksaw 10 could not serve for different lengths of the blades 13.
My previous invention entitled STRUCTURE OF A HACKSAW (U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,244 B1, Issued on Oct. 1, 2002) has improved the above discussed disadvantages. After repeated tests and application, it proves that this type of hacksaw achieves its expected result. Nevertheless, it has still the spaces of improvement to be done in order to intensify the blade cutting strength, to simplify the manufacturing process and to speed up the quick assembly and/or disassembly of the blade.
The present invention has a main object to provide a quick disassembly hacksaw which has a simplified manufacturing process, intensified blade, quick assembly and/or disassembly structure in order to achieve an expected operational result.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick disassembly hacksaw which has an adjusting mechanism providing a buffer space to prevent the blade from becoming bent and/or deformed to bring about elasticity due to the loose of a fastening mechanism during disassembly of the blade.
Accordingly, the quick disassembly hacksaw of the present invention comprises generally a frame, a front handle, a rear handle, an adjusting mechanism at front end of the frame and a fastening mechanism at the rear end of the frame. Each of the mechanisms respectively connects a threaded shank and pivoted with a positioning rod. A saw blade has a thru hole in each end engaged with a projection on a polyhedron on inner end of the threaded shank and the positioning rod. The adjusting mechanism is provided to adjust the tensions of the blade and the fastening mechanism is provided to the blade. When the fastening mechanism is released. The blade together with the adjusting mechanism move forward to avoid the blade to be bent and/or deformed to create elasticity in order to smoothly disassembly the blade from the frame.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.